


Roses and Coral

by FullmetalRinShingo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Relationship Problems, Smut, Tense Atmosphere, Very Brief EreJean, Very Brief Ereri, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalRinShingo/pseuds/FullmetalRinShingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi's relationship has become dull. Levi has a secret he's been keeping from him and Erwin's taken notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt, third person practice mostly. And I really don't know why I chose that name for this story, don't ask.. /smh  
> This story is 99% EruRi. Keep in mind as you read that I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I'm honestly writing chapter by chapter with no end goal in mind. It's mostly just practice for me when it comes to love, arguments, transitioning from one subject to the next, flashbacks, ect.. So, enjoy. Or try to. ^_^;;

It wasn't hard to see that things have changed, though trying to decide if it was for the better or the worse was still to be determined.

The heavy footsteps of Commander Erwin Smith were slow but loud as each step echoed through the hallway upon the wooden floor of the housing for the Survey Corps. His walk was distinct and it was easy to read how he felt any given day by those close to him, but to anyone else who wasn't, it was always the same. Intimidating, yet humble. Today's feeling? Depression. It had only been a few weeks since the new recruits had joined, but even in that short time, there was something amiss, something different, something secret being kept from the Commander. His walk implied that he was fully aware of a secret being kept, though he wasn't clear on whether or not he knew the true nature behind it. However, he knew it could be less than a handful of things. Being in the dark about something he knew involved his lover wasn't something he took lightly, but he'd wait. He'd wait for his lover to fess up, he'd wait until his lover was ready, but his patience has been wearing thin and just the mere thought of it angered the seemingly constantly calm man. 

It was late, a little passed midnight when he had gotten through with the work in his office and he assumed that Levi had already gone to bed. To his surprise, however, upon opening the door to his room, he froze momentarily when he noticed the five foot three man awake, sitting up within the tousled white sheets of the bed, his expression calm, though his grey eyes held a subtle sadness to them. The two held the same expression, the same demeanor, mirroring one another in how they currently felt, though both had entirely different reasons behind it. The tall blond unfroze his long legs and continued into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before he made his way over to a dresser and began removing his clothing.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now.. It was a long day, you should get some rest," the blond insisted with a tone that seemed less caring than he intended, almost as if the man knew he wouldn't get a response.

The room remained silent, just as he had figured. No response or even the slightest movement behind him from the black haired man upon the bed as Erwin removed his tan jacket that held the Wings of Freedom proudly upon the back. The man's ocean blue eyes shifted, looking to his slight right in an attempt to put his attention on listening to anything that might be happening behind him, though his attention soon turned down to the buttons on his shirt when he continued to hear utter silence. One by one, the buttons slowly came undone, removing his shirt and his emerald bolo tie tapped against his broad chest gently. He tossed the white shirt upon the dresser and paused before undoing his pants as he looked down to the green oval, remembering back to a time when Levi had mentioned he liked when he wore that and nothing else in an attempt to be lustful and flirty, complimenting, normally something that would cause the man to smirk, but Erwin grew a little resentful towards it over the past few weeks for a reason he wasn't even fully sure of. He removed the bolo, setting it down upon the dresser he stood in front of and he made yet another attempt at talking to his obviously troubled lover.

"Can you not sleep?" ..Again, silence. Not even a creak in the box-spring from the the man shifting his light weight and Erwin blinked slowly, letting out a soft, quiet sigh from his nostrils.

The tall, strong man had never shown such weakness outside the walls of his room as he's shown to his lover when behind closed doors, but he couldn't help but feel as if he had done the one thing he constantly tried to avoid. Today he had made things personal. Today, he had let his personal baggage cloud his judgement and he raised his voice to the raven haired man during training that caused murmurs and whispers to begin behind their backs. Talking down to his second in command in front of the new recruits made himself look weak. It showed a side of him that he wanted to hide from the rookies and he felt the weight on his shoulders of how he had belittled his lover from his own insecurities of the secret he knew the small man was keeping. He made himself feel as if he let down the new members and the slightest waver in his professional appearance made him resent himself. He made a call that was brash, even unnecessary towards his right hand man on the field, but now within the field of their bed, his lover was silent and distant.

The towering man slowly turned, his head turning a slight right with his body and his eyes looked to Levi, still sitting there in the same position that he had seem him when he had first entered the room. "Levi?" He questioned, his already current and obvious concern only increasing. The sulking man within the white sheets blinked slowly, his grey eyes then swiveling towards the masculine blond and they appeared dull, maybe hurt, angered, perhaps even empty, though Erwin found it particularly difficult to decipher which emotion they currently held anymore. "I must apologize for earlier," he continued, dropping his gaze momentarily with a pause, but his eyes then looked back up to meet his lovers, "I don't know what came over me.. You know I didn't mean what I said," the man assumed and practically stating it as fact, a tinge of anger within his ocean blues as he thought of what he had done, only angry at himself.

To his dismay, he watched as the his lover's grey eyes broke their shared, tense gaze and Levi's body went limp, slowly lying back from his sitting up position and when the back of his head hit the pillow, his unreadable orbs met the ceiling. Erwin stared at the lying man for a few moments, his head as well as his body then facing the dresser once more and he continued to undress himself as he tried to decide what to do about the situation that seemed unavoidable. The buckle came first, undoing it slowly and the metal clanked together softly as he did so, going beneath the undone belt then to undo his pants and he brought his right foot to his left knee, loosening his boot before removing it and he did the same with his left, tossing the boots aside and they landed on the floorboards with a set of soft thuds. 

Confusion and angst coursed through the blond man's veins, clasping his hands together with intertwined fingers and he raised his arms upwards, stretching those as well as his back and shoulder blades. After slowly dropping his limbs back down, he turned to his right once again to see Levi still lying there just as silent as he had been. His gaze dropped, letting out yet another defeated sigh and he removed his pants, revealing the black boxer briefs he wore underneath and he pulled his limbs out of each leg of the pants, tossing those upon the dresser as well. Hesitantly, Erwin turned around fully and stepped over to the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight and he lay upon his side, tucking himself underneath the thin white sheet up to his hips as Levi had done and he faced his uneasy, already nude partner. His ocean blue orbs stared at the side of Levi's soft, porcelain profile, both with a sense of longing and worry. Rarely did Erwin ever feel as if he couldn't fix a problem between the two, but on this occasion, everything felt different.. Foreign.. Where was he to even begin when the one he loved lie next to him with an expression that made his heart break? 

The only light source was that of the moon's bright glimmer, prying its way into the room through the almost shear curtains that danced blissfully from the open windows. In this light, Levi seemed more pale than usual, obviously deep in thought as his eyes never once left the ceiling and Erwin grew a new sense of determination to make him well again. He would still be patient, he'd still wait for Levi to open up when he was ready, but for now, Erwin felt an odd need to show him the adoration he held for to the man lying next to him. With a calm hand, Erwin reached up to the clean-shaven chin of Levi, his fingertips applying gentle pressure and making his lover meet his gaze. He studied the man's grey eyes, looking for an answer in his stern expression, though Levi still remained closed off. With a slow shift of his shoulders, the blond moved closer, propping himself up and he then looked down at the raven haired man, his eyelids shutting as he closed their distance and his lips met Levi's with a sense of passion that he meant down to his very core. However, the more his lips played with and massaged against Levi's, he couldn't help but feel a sense of distance, even when their bodies were almost as close as they could be. 

With the intent to make whatever was wrong between them right, Erwin's hand that still remained by Levi's face moved back, sliding his fingers through silken black hair until he had reached the nape of his neck. With a gentle tug, he applied more pressure as well as parting Levi's lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss despite how little he seemed to be getting in return. Desperation soon kicked in and he wanted nothing more now than to hear some kind of sign from his lover that he still enjoyed what they shared, what they both used to feel before the new recruits had joined only a few weeks prior to this intense yet calm night. With a slow and steady hand, Erwin slid his digits out from within Levi's hair, ending their locked lips rather abruptly and his hand traveled down the man's right hip, lifting it almost roughly. Levi turned to his side with a sense of slight irritation and the sound a slippery middle finger within Erwin's own mouth echoed quietly within the room. A soft suction cup of a sound escaped when Erwin's finger pulled out from between his lips, Levi rolling his now dim, grey eyes unbeknownst to his seemingly desperate lover. The wet finger the blond had prepped slid slowly and teasingly over Levi's hole, causing the raven haired man to let out a quiet moan of both pleasure and anticipation, the exact thing the Commander wanted to hear. With a gentle push, Erwin's finger entered slowly, passing the first knuckle and eventually the second, which led Levi to vocally cower and cave to the penetration of a finger. Another pull and push, repeating the motion slowly and coaxing Levi to relax and stop his walls from hugging his finger so tightly. The larger man leaned in, giving rough pecks and gentle bites upon the skin of the Captain's delicate neck, causing him to whimper with a sense of pleasure as Erwin's digit continued to slide with more ease and a quicker pace.

"Such a dirty sound, isn't it, Levi?" The Commander whispered against his neck just below the lobe of his ear, feeling Levi then lift his ass more into the hand that defiled his opening. "More?" Erwin inquired, deciding then to add his index finger with his middle and the panting and flushed Levi gripped the sheets of the bed, pulling them to his mouth in an attempt to keep in the moans he knew would out them. Erwin's breaths grew more heavy and wavering in response to the sounds he knew Levi was making, finding excitement in how they had to remain quiet and finding exhilaration as he thought back on a time where they were completely alone and Levi was able to be as vocal as he needed to be. The mere thought that he was capable of giving such pleasure to the one he adored most gave him a triumphant attitude, already wanting more and he slipped in his ring finger as well with a sense of force. Levi's back arched and his moans were muffled and hushed from the sheet covering his mouth, Erwin's own cock hardening more than the state it already had been and his exhales grew heavy with a sense of need against his lover's neck. He toyed and teased his lover's hole for as long as he could bare, gauging his delicate, quivering prostate with each thrust and curl of his fingers.

"I need you, Levi," the blonde admitted in a sense of desperation, removing his fingers slowly and he reached back quickly in the nightstand next to the bed, finding a bottle of slick lube that was more than half empty and he covered his palm with a just amount. Tossing the bottle aside, he reached down to his own hardened rod and rubbing it to make it slick, both bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat as Erwin positioned his hips a little lower, guiding the tip of his cock to the already swollen, wet opening of his lover and with a swift thrust of his hips, he entered Levi and the raven haired man let out a cry of both pleasure and desperation. His hand pressed the sheets harder against his mouth, deciding then to shove some of the fabric between his lips in a hope to both gag and quiet himself from the large, hard member now causing him to feel the best he has while in the presence of his beloved.

Erwin let out soft, accompanied groans with each thrust he gave and the bed began to creak more and more, little by little as his pace seemed to only quicken and grow more rough. The blond gazed down at the side of Levi's flushed, hot face, reaching over him to remove the sheet from within his mouth and he roughly pulled his chin, forcing their lips to meet and their dancing tongues helped keep both of their vocal range to a minimum. Hot breath from both of their nostrils beat heavily on the other's top lip, Erwin's hand leaving his lovers chin and he reached for the back of Levi's right thigh, hoisting his leg up high and gripping the muscle above the back of his knee to open him up even more and Levi moaned numerously in sync with each thrust that Erwin roughly pumped. Within a few steamy seconds, Erwin's hand left the back of his thigh and reached forward more, gripping Levi's throbbing member dripping with pre-cum and he began stroking it with gentle twists of his wrist while continuing to hold up the now quivering thigh of his lover with his forearm. 

The kiss only grew deeper and more passionate, Erwin trying with all that was in him to keep Levi quiet as he continued to penetrate and pleasure his small, sweat ridden frame. Continuing to thrust and increasing the stroke of his hand, Levi moaned louder in the Commander's mouth, signalling to his lover that he was close to his breaking point and the pace only quickened and grew harder, rougher, more in depth and Levi's cock twitched within the grip of Erwin's hand, cum spurting from the tip and drenching part of the sheet closest to his orgasm and with a few final thrusts from the blonde's hips, he filled the cavity he invaded with his own warm and sticky load that set Levi's insides on fire. 

Their rough, passionate kiss had calmed into a gentle game playing with one another's tongue, Erwin slowly removing himself from within his partner's delicate and sensitive crevice, cum slowly following in suit and dripping leisurely from the hole he withdrew from. Tired jaws and sore tongues caused them to reach a mutual stopping point, Levi's lips burning and a little swollen from the sandpaper-like stubble Erwin's strong face held and he furrowed his brow in slight annoyance from the feeling. Heavy pants escaped out from between both of their lips and the side of the blond's lips curled up a modest amount as he looked down at the porcelain, gleaming skin of his exhausted partner that glew in the light from the moon. However, Levi's grey eyes seemed more empty than before, Erwin's slight smirk fading almost instantly at the sight of them.

"I love you, Levi," the blonde spoke truthfully, his tone wavering just slightly as he looked down at his lover, his tone holding fear as well as an undying truth that almost pained him. A moment later, the raven haired man pulled himself out from under his lover and sat up slowly, their sweat covered skin peeling off one another and Erwin looked to Levi questionably as he watched him then pull his legs off the bed and his feet met the floor. The blonde sat there in a short silence, slowly sitting up and he propped himself on his elbow a little more as his confusion only grew, "Levi..?" He inquired.

"..I don't think we should see each other anymore," the raven haired man suggested with a tone that seemed cold and broken, though he tried hard not to show emotion. Erwin barely had any time to catch his breath before such words were spoken, unable to even think of how to react after such a blatantly intimate time spent intertwined in one another that now seemed to be a one-sided joy. His ocean blues widened slowly, completely blindsided by the response he had received to his heartfelt statement and it was the first words the small man had said all night, as well as the last that Erwin had expected.


	2. Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an admirer, and the secret he has been hiding from Erwin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback, also a little longer than the last one.  
> Idek where I'm going with this story at all, so, sorry if it never really makes any sense baahaha

**_. . . Three Years Ago . . ._ **

 

"I hope you all know what you're in for," Commander Erwin spoke, though not needing to raise his already strong, deep voice that echoed within the courtyard of the Survey Corps' entrance. "You came here to do one thing, and that's to make a difference. Today, we'll hone in more on your skills when it comes to your maneuvering.. Maybe someday you'll even be as agile and flexible as your Captain," Smith complimented the raven haired man that stood at a much lower stature than himself at his side, but by no means did his short stature hold any less pride than the blonde, six foot two man that towered over him. Levi scoffed under his breath at the Commander's implication, the only one to truly catch on to his genuine and subtly perverse compliment. 

"They've been through the victory speech already, just get on with it," the small man rebutted under his breath, the blond then letting out a hushed hum of a chuckle when he noticed his lover's bashful behavior that only he was aware of.

"Today, the Captain himself will be teaching you some moves that have the potential of saving other's lives as well as your own, so pay attention.. And try to keep up," he instructed with a playful grin towards the anxious recruits. 

"Yes, sir!" The small group called out, all standing at attention, their fists tightening and giving a genuine salute to their superiors. 

Based solely off of his substantial memorization of his new recruits, he called out names in the order of which would carry out the training first by his own calculated judgement, "Mikasa Ackerman, look alive," Erwin had instructed, seeing a girl with hair as dark as Levi's that tapped against her shoulders step forward and stand at attention when called, her expression calm and she seemed to be the only one from the group that wasn't nervous. The taller man kept his eyes on the girl, though his head turned down towards his partner, "Best to graduate from her class.. Is there even anything you think you can teach her?" The Commander joked quietly to his second in command, in whom which ignored the question. "Captain Levi, if you'd like to proceed," he announced louder for the recruits.

The intense Captain and the determined young woman stared one another down for a moment, their gaze full on tension for a reason that lied within their recent past. Levi recalled the girl from the courtroom, the hate he saw in her eyes towards him after he had beat the living shit out of her friend burned into his mind and the small woman seemed even a little eager to begin.

"Let's go," he finally spoke, the sudden extension to his maneuvering device shooting out and he hooked onto the nearest building that then catapulted him upwards and towards the roof of the living quarters. Without hesitation, Mikasa followed in suit, Erwin watching as they flew through the Titan-less section with ease and it seemed as if the young woman mimicked every move the Captain made closely behind him as well as adding her own fluid twist to her movement. They were out of the group's sight within seconds, only the distant noise of their 3-D maneuvering gear echoing through the empty, stone structured area.

Within roughly five minutes, Levi landed fluidly without a struggle ten feet from the Commander, Mikasa still following seconds behind and she landed in front of the group that had remained silent under the watch of the intimidating, yet respectful eyes of Smith. "Any faults?" The Commander inquired, the grey eyes of the Captain looking to his superior and after a second of contemplation, the small man shook his head.

Erwin seemed pleased, then proceeded onto the next recruit, "Jean Kirstein," he announced, a boy stepping forward and saluting his superiors as Mikasa had done when first acknowledged individually. The boy was nervous, that much was obvious, small beads of translucent sweat gathering just passed the line of his hair, though his eyes held a strong determination and strength despite his shaky, outward appearance. Once again, Levi took lead and his feet had left the ground before the boy could even properly catch up to what was happening, though his feet scurried across the stone courtyard and he followed the Captain, struggling already to catch up to his leader and the corner of Erwin's lips twisted up in slight adoration as he watched his lover jet off into the sky for the second time. 

This procedure continued the same as more names were called, "Armin Arlert," the Commander then announced, the small blond boy seeming even more nervous than Kirstein was and Erwin leaned in to his left towards his short Captain, "Go easy on this one, will you?" He joked, but Levi brushed off his comment just as easily as he had done the rest.

"It's not my fault if he can't keep up," he mumbled, then jetting off into the town before Arlert was even ready and he took the longest to catch up to his Captain than the rest.

The names continued after each recruit had returned-

"Sasha Blouse."

"Connie Springer."

"Bertholt Hoover."

Each new member left and returned with different results, though all instances were mostly positive in the outcome that the Commander and Captain were trying to achieve. Few remained, only a handful left to be called, but the next name made everyone stand at attention a little more, but whether it was in angst or curiosity remained a mystery. "Eren Yaeger," the Commander announced, the raven haired man perking his head up at the name. A slender, brunette boy that everyone knew as the Titan-shifter from the Shiganshina District came forward, teal eyes as piercing as a needle and as glistening as the reflection of the sun on the surface of water.

Levi's sights never left the boy, staring at him for a long moment, and eventually, the youth shared his gaze with the Captain when he noticed. Erwin's eyes darted slowly back and forth between the two as he watched them share a moment of their own time, this instance different than with the rest of the recruits and the Commander picked up on that immediately. Before he could study what their gaze could've possibly meant, however, he watched then as his lover flew off into the sky as he had previously done with the other recruits, though this time around he felt a sense of questionable behavior when it came to the raven haired man that shared his bed. As he watched the brunette young-ling jet off towards his love, the expression he held wavered from calm to a slight concern, but he separated his personal thoughts from portraying through his professional stature for the sake of the new members that still stood in a strong salute to his presence.

Every run of the course so far had been an estimated five minutes give or take, though the tall, strong blond grew worried when it had reached the ten minute mark and he was beginning to grow impatient with how long this particular session was taking. Before he could question it even more, the raven haired Captain returned to his side and Erwin looked at Levi, their eyes meeting briefly and the Commander asked a question with his gaze towards his lover,  _Why did that take so long?_ Levi's expression remained the same, collected and serious as it always had been, though when the blond looked to where the youth then had suddenly landed in front of him, he noticed the boy was slightly out of breath and his cheeks were faintly flushed. Subconsciously, Erwin's ocean blue's squinted suspiciously towards the boy and Eren looked to his Commander with a wavered pant, his throat bobbing harshly at a slightly intimidated swallow and the boy then quickly returned to his place within the squad. Silence fell over the group, the recruits waiting for the Commander to announce the next name, though the blond kept quiet as he looked to Levi in whom which has his back facing him now.

Erwin, for now, brushed it off as nothing, though his suspicions still remained strong under his unwavering outward attitude. "That's all for today. The remaining few that hadn't had their chance will have another during practice tomorrow morning. Now, go to your designated posts and wait for further orders.. Dismissed," he announced strongly and the recruits all exited from the courtyard using their maneuvering gear to attend to their posts. The moment that the last recruit had left, which just so happened to be the youthful brunette with unforgettable eyes, Erwin's ocean blues looked towards his suspicious lover, the small man standing with pride even despite the questionable gaze he'd received. "Even with his questionably positive shifting ability, I don't want you to favor him," the blond felt he needed to remind the small man.

"Who ever said I favored the little shit?" He asked with his normal, seemingly irritated tone and Erwin took his response with a grain of salt.

"Did anything go wrong? You were gone longer than with the others," he pointed out, though he tried to brush off the fact that he had been keeping track of the times.

"It's not like you to show jealousy. It's a huge turn-off, too," Levi almost hissed and the blond grew a little flustered to the Captain's words, refusing to admit such a thing could be true, even though it very well was, "And he had a malfunction with his gear.. I had to fix it for the idiot so he didn't have to walk the whole way back," he continued.

There was a short silence between the two before the tall, built man spoke again, "Do you truly think he'll be an asset to the human race?" The Commander wondered, Levi's grey orbs fixed on the weeds that grew between the stone that provided their flat ground within the courtyard, looking as if he wanted to get rid of the dirty, unwanted plants as he thought for a moment about his partner's question.

"That's up to him, now isn't it?" The raven haired man replied, their gaze meeting for a brief moment, "If he doesn't learn to control the beast he turns into, I'll make sure he falls before he takes his first step," he added, the Captain then dismissing himself and the Commander was left alone to contemplate his lover's seemingly suspicious behavior. 

 

**_. . .Three minutes after Captain Levi had taken Eren Yeager out on his training run . . ._ **

 

The boy tried to keep up, though it was difficult when the Captain threw such difficult maneuvering into the mix that seemed as if it would take years to master such movement. The boy was floored by his superiors moves, watching him more with a sense of adoration rather than the determination to get better, which was the whole point of this exercise. While following the Captain, he couldn't help but revel in his presence, his bright, teal eyes never leaving the smaller, more agile man that moved so fluidly and with such ease that it should be considered an art form.

It was never the youth's intention to slack off during such an exercise, especially when being critiqued by the one person that intimidated him, as well as made him feel something he himself couldn't quite understand. He couldn't get used to the feeling of how his heart tended to skip a beat every time they made eye contact, or whenever someone would speak his name aloud within the presence of the boy. He'd listen in and eavesdrop just to know what they were saying about him, or maybe he just liked the sound of the Captain's name in general. Either way, the brunette was infatuated beyond his own understanding and just the thought of them alone made the boy's core quake.

However, through his too-relaxed of a state and without focusing as much as he should be, he shifted his hip less than he needed and his maneuvering gear didn't attached to the building he intended it to, causing the boy to completely lose his intended path and he snapped back into reality too late to fix it, panic bursting through him and he let out a troubled yell just before he flew through a window and into one of the empty buildings. The glass shattered violently from the boy's weight, his body landing upon the wooden floor boards roughly and tumbling through the house until his body met the hard, brick wall of an upstairs bedroom.

"Eren!" The Captain called out, flying through the broken window moments after the boy had and his feet met the ground with ease, running towards him and he knelt down to his side. "Eren, are you all right?" He wondered with a sense of concern that even the fair skinned man himself was slightly thrown off by. A groan escaped the boy as he sat himself up, his back resting against the wall as he regained his composure, eventually nodding to his superior. The young man brought his hand up to his head, his injuries only going as far as a slight headache and he winced his eyes when he already noticed some of his limbs were sore and a little shaken up, but it wasn't anything that kept him from being able to move.

The raven haired man threw away his worry within an instant, letting out a _'tsk'_ with frustration at his own realization that he held too much concern for the brat, "Idiot.. What the hell were you distracted by, anyhow? This exercise isn't that hard, even your  blond friend did better than how you're doing now," the Captain belittled the boy.

One thing that always drew Eren into a state of lust that he couldn't contain was when the Captain showed any interest in him at all, whether it be an insult or praise, and as the boy lifted his gaze to meet the cold, dark grey eyes of the short man, he felt it all over again. A quickened heart beat, trembling digits, adoration leaking out of ever pore and the stern eyes of his Captain that he got lost in widened slightly, almost as if just noticing now how tantalizing the boy's gaze truly was as silence filled the room. The raven haired man couldn't deny that the boys brisk, teal eyes were easy to get lost in, his Adam's apple bobbing from a hard swallow and the boy did something the man didn't expect.

With a shaky and hesitant hand, the young man reached up, the grey orbs he revered in watching his every move and his hand slipped up to the man's face, his thumb caressing the silk, porcelain cheek of his superior. Levi pulled back, slapping the boy's hand abruptly away from him and he stood from his kneeling position, standing in front of Eren quickly before the youth could notice the faint, rosy color that painted his cheeks.

"Dumbass.. Keep your filthy hand off of me. Now get the hell up and let's continue," he barked with agitation, turning his back to the boy and stepping slowly over to the broken window.

However, his movement stopped when the boy stood quickly and grabbed his attention, "C-Captain Levi," the brunette said with a sense of longing. 

"What is it, Yaeger?" The man asked with a tone that sounded disinterested, though his curiosity for what the boy wanted was growing quickly.

His head turned slight left, not looking back at the boy, but more in a way of letting him know that he had his attention, "Forgive me if this is too personal, but.. Are you seeing anyone?" The teal-eyed youth inquired, taking a hesitant step closer to his higher-up.

The man turned left a little more, looking over his shoulder with a cold gaze towards Eren, "What kind of question is that?" He spat.

"Is it Commander Erwin?" He continued and the man's eyes widened just slightly, astonished by how the boy had been the only one to really notice their relationship, "You should find someone who treats you better. I can see in your eyes every time you're together how bored you are."

The Captain scoffed,  _the nerve of this bastard,_ he thought to himself, "Choose your next words carefully, brat," he warned and to his surprise, the corner of the youth's mouth lifted into a smirk. "Are you patronizing me?" He more demanded than asked.

"I'd never," he replied with truth that the Captain could see in his eyes, "It's just.. I've noticed you, even before I joined the Survey Corps, even before I became a trainee," the boy continued and the man rolled his eyes.

"What's your point, Yaeger?" He asked, facing forward and away from the boy once more.

Footsteps from the youth could be heard behind the Captain, echoing within the silent room, approaching the man with caution and the curiosity was beginning to be too much as he waited for the lively, eccentric boy with what he believed to be the eyes of an angel to finish what he was saying. The Captain flinched just slightly when he felt a pair of hands touch his hips and slide forward then to intertwined fingers just under his navel, his grey eyes still holding their seemingly uninterested shine despite it being the complete opposite, "What do you think you're doing, idiot?" He asked coldly, but the boy's grip only held him tighter and soon the brunette's warm breath hit the crook of the Captain's neck, causing all of his hair to stand on end.

Eren smirked even though the man was unaware, turning his head slightly so his delicate, rosy lips grazed against the man's earlobe, "I'm in love with my Captain," the youth whispered softly and the short man's heart began to beat quicker than he had expected.

A warm, wet tongue from the boy slid from the man's lobe to the top of his ear, Levi's legs quivering a mild amount and his grey eyes that now held a sense of excitement and lust shut slowly in pleasure when the boy's lips then began exploring his neck. The brunette's actions were more loving and gentle than he expected, something he wasn't quite used to from his current lover and already he was focusing too much on their inappropriate alone time that he knew shouldn't even be taking place. The front of Eren's body pressed hard against the back of Levi when he pulled him in even more, his grip still tight around the man's slightly smaller frame and the Captain seemed immensely weak from the youth's tender lips still sucking and massaging his neck. The man could feel the boy's hard excitement through his pants as he gently pushed against his ass and it was obvious that stopping this would be a difficult challenge the older male wasn't sure he would be successful at achieving, but he questioned himself on whether or not he even wanted to try and stop it.

"Turn around so I can kiss you," the boy almost pleaded with his tone already oozing with lust and a sense of desperation in an attempt to get what he's wanted so long from his superior. Levi took a moment to himself.. He still had time to stop this, he still had time to shove the pathetically desperate youth away and return to the group where his current lover was waiting. But, he couldn't shake the odd feeling of his want and need for the little brat. At the time, he didn't notice the boy as much as he had noticed the Captain.. Even within the courtroom when determining what would happen to the boy who could shift into a Titan, he didn't realize until now that to this day, the youth still held the same look in his glorious teal eyes that the raven haired man now knew was nothing short of adoration towards him.. It just took him this long to finally notice it. He couldn't deny the fact that he found the boy alluring, inexperienced, new, maybe a little pathetic, perhaps even frightening, but it only made the man more intrigued. Now, with the opportunity presenting itself and the youth making it painfully clear that he wanted him, the man who was convinced he was getting old and uninteresting seemed to have perked up and he was even a little flattered by how someone so young could express their love for someone they still barely knew,  _let alone someone like me,_ the Captain thought.

It was different, so much different from what he had now, the supposed 'love' that seemed to have been losing it's flame for years and rather than trying to add wood to the fire to make it brighter and more exciting once again like it used to be, the Captain turned around slowly within the boy's grip and made up his mind. His grey eyes looked up to meet the teal, almost glowing orbs of the boy, seeing the fondness in his eyes and the man thought it was odd how anyone else found his cold, intimidating demeanor desirable. But, there it was, the proof standing right in front of him.

The brunette leaned in slowly, stopping just before the Captain's lips as if asking permission and the moment he knew Levi wasn't going to stop him, Eren excitedly pushed his lips into his superior's. A sharp inhale from the boy gave a chill to the Captain's upper lip, as if the brunette was in complete and utter shock as well as joy to finally be in the position he's waited and wanted to be in for so long. Eagerly, the boy then separated the man's lips with his tongue with a sense of passion, invading his mouth and the raven haired man was blindsided by Eren's sudden force, his weak knees buckling just slightly and his cheeks grew warm from how much sensuality and arousal the boy showed. Their kiss grew the deepest it could, Eren pushing the Captain with his lips and the sound of broken glass cracked under their feet as the man's back then slammed up against the brick wall of the home. Their tongues continued to dance wildly together, the boy's hands exploring the torso and hips of the small framed man who was now beginning to think that his was heading into a direction me believed to be too fast. He was too eager, too grabby, too impatient, but once the Captain realized how impatient he actually was, he realized why. 

Levi finally managed to pull away from the boy's lips, the teal eyes he got lost in staring at him with a sense of longing and the boy was even panting from the wet, passionate kiss they shared, "What is it?" He asked with a sense of desperation, his hands continuing to grip at and tease the raven haired man as they traveled over his body and it was clear the youth wanted nothing more than to continue.

"We shouldn't be going this.. We don't have time for this," the man admitted, holding a stern expression, but it was easy to see from the rose color that had formed on his cheeks he was just as excited as the boy.

"Just a little longer," the brunette pleaded, stepping even closer and the youth's adventurous lips met the Captain's cheek, pecking his soft, pale skin over and over, working their way back to his ear and down his neck in a needy manner.

"No," the Captain spat, pushing the boy off of him and he caught his footing over the shattered glass that still covered the floor, "Not now."

"Then when?" Eren spat back, his brows furrowing into a slight anger and the Captain noticed the boy's irritation from his pent up energy that the man wouldn't let him release. 

"Don't be such a spoiled brat.. Kicking your feet and screaming like a child that got his toy taken away.. But, that's exactly my point, you're just a kid. I can't be doing this with someone as young as you," the Captain belittled him before turning his back to the boy, "It's disgusting," he added, hopping up into the broken windowsill, though he hesitated before he jetted off to return to the squad, looking back at the boy that still held tension in his expression, "I'll see if you still feel like this when you're of age.. Three years from now."

"Three years?!" Eren called out, his hands hardening into tight fists.

"Stop with the hissy-fit already.. Don't bother confessing such nonsense if you can't face the reality of the situation at hand. You know this is frowned upon, both getting involved with a underage, shitty brat like you as well as being with someone from your own Squad-"

"But, you're with the Commander, that's not fair!" The youth continued to argue and Levi grew slightly irritated.

"You're not listening to me, and that's none of your business," the man warned, seeing the brunette's expression still angered and flustered, but eventually, after a quick moment to think to himself, his demeanor went a little calmer.

"Fine, then.. I'll wait for you," the boy answered, feeling a sense of quiet then fall over him as he looked into the grey, strong eyes of the one he adored, "I love you, Captain," he added, Levi's orbs widening just slightly as he saw the truth in the boy's eyes yet again, just as much as he held the first time he had said it and the man's cheeks flushed a soft pink yet again, turning his face away from the boy in slight embarrassment with an accompanied, annoyed  _'tsk'_ escaping his lips.

"We'll see, idiot.. Now let's go.." He insisted, jetting out from the window and Eren stood there a moment, a soft smile gracing his lips and he rushed out the window after the Captain, soaring off through the streets to return to the rest of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I get around to writing the next chapter, it'll be back in present time, where Chapter 1 left off. Also, thank you all so much for the kudos and lovely comments, I got much better feedback than I thought and I was blown away haha


	3. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to break up with Erwin and is questionably successful, but the arguments that Erwin gives makes him hesitant about his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where Chapter 1 left off.   
> I really love to write arguments/jealousy/conflict, idk why. This chapter is kinda short, too.  
> I kinda experimented with their personalities more too, but it's hard for me to get into their heads completely just yet haha

_"..I don't think we should see each other anymore,"_ Levi had spoken, the man almost able to feel the discontent, confusion and hurt from his lover that lie behind him upon his side on the bed.

"What..? ..Levi.. I-I don't understand.." Erwin's voice rang softly throughout the quiet room, his tone at a loss and completely blindsided by his lover's words.

The very thought of the new recruits the past few weeks had reminded Levi of the experience he had had three years ago with the brunette Titan-shifter, the one that showed such love and infatuation towards the seemingly cold-hearted, much older man. He could remember the time he had shared a heated moment with the boy as clear as day, whom was now known as a man, and just thinking about their short, intimate time spent together made his knees shiver with a sense of anxiousness. Finally, the one that tormented his mind for the past three years was finally of age and the raven haired man could barely contain his eagerness to know whether or not the boy still felt the same love that he had confessed to him only a few years prior. However, as excited as he seemed, he somewhat hated how he himself was acting. It was strange of him to think like this, that a boy whom he barely knew seemed so interested, but maybe it was the slight thrill of someone else being interested in him, someone so much younger. It made  _himself_ feel young again.

After he had said such hurtful, cold words to his long-time lover after such an intimate experience they often shared nightly, the man felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders, yet at the same time, a different, more intense weight then replaced the easing feeling.. The feeling of breaking someone's heart.. The feeling of leaving the one he's been with and had loved for so long.. Deep down, he knew he still loved the blonde, but.. Was this the right decision?  _Am I going to regret this?_ Levi thought.

Levi stood to his feet from the mattress, going towards a tissue box that sat upon the nightstand next to the bed and he grabbed a few of the sheets, wiping the leakage of cum from his hole, "Gross.." He hummed quietly at the touch of the thick substance soaking through the tissue and he then quickly tossed the dirty sheets into a basket not far from him. The Captain then found his clothing, putting his pants on quickly and his back still faced his baffled lover.

"L-Levi, can you not answer me? ..Why?" Erwin spoke, an undertone of pleading in his voice even though he still tried to keep up his calm and unphased demeanor. It was obvious to the raven haired man that the blond's tone was hurt and at a loss, though he still could never get used to hearing him expressing such emotion when the Commander hardly ever appeared so..  _So_ _Fragile.._ Levi thought.

The raven haired man sighed softly, knowing the man too well and he knew he was breaking, he knew he was in such a huge cloud of confusion, but the small man continued to clothe himself as he contemplated how to answer the blonde God that still rested beneath the now tainted white sheets of the bed.

"Because.." The Captain began, "I don't want this anymore," he continued in an almost whispered tone, though the blond heard his lover loud and clear.

"I've heard that before, yet look at where you still stand," Erwin pointed out in anger, Levi having just finished buttoning up his white collared shirt and he looked over his shoulder towards the masculine blond. 

"Stop being so dramatic.. I've already told you that being jealous is a huge turn off," he hissed, turning back forward and away from the man lying upon the bed and he heard the box-spring creaking under the Commander's heavy weight, knowing the man was coming towards him and just as he had guessed, Erwin stood to his feet behind him and it was impossible for Levi not to feel his standing presence. Erwin's hands met his shoulders, sliding them down his arms slowly and Levi could feel his digits trembling over his sleeved arms.

"Levi.. I know you, and I know you don't want this," the strong blond tried to persuade, his grip growing tighter around the small man that was still trying to get dressed and Levi only sighed once more. The strong, determined superior shook nervously within his own skin, the risk of losing the one he had loved ever since he had recruited him hit him hard and he felt his heart losing beats as the man he held for so many years seemed further from him than he had ever felt. "Don't leave me.." The larger man whispered into Levi's neck, his lips pressing hard against his skin for a few long, heart-felt moments.

"You're wrong.. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have said what I did," he said coldly, Erwin's eyes widening as he held the small man and his hands slowly let go of his lover. Levi continued then to get dressed, putting on his boots, doing his belt and tossing the green cloak of the Survey Corps around his shoulders.

"You're serious then, aren't you?" The naked man stated, looking to his lover now fully clothed and he hated knowing that the Captain was about to leave now that he had dressed himself in such a hurry.

"..Yes.." 

"It's the Titan-shifter, isn't it? You haven't been the same ever since you took just a little bit longer than everyone else during the maneuvering training years ago," the blond spat somewhat angrily and Levi froze in his stance. Levi had trouble deciphering between if he was that easy to read or if his lover really knew him that well.

"You don't know what you're saying.. Get rest.. Think about this in the morning, but still know that we're done with," Levi said in a tone that was more cold than he intended. Mostly, he wanted to let the man he had loved for so long off easily, but now it was proving a much harder task than he had realized.

"I deserve to know! You owe me _that_ much!" Erwin called out, much louder than he needed to be in the middle of the night and no doubt the rest of the Survey Corps' inhabitants had heard his cry of desperation.. The one's that were still awake, at least.

Levi turned around abruptly, giving the blond a stern and serious face, "Hold yourself together, it's almost two in the damn morning," he scolded, knowing Erwin's blatant and angered response was a given, yet he didn't expect such a collected man to let out such strong feelings loudly when they've been hiding their relationship for years and years.

"Just tell me," the Commander demanded, "At least have enough respect for me to confess. I know you inside and out.. Mentally, emotionally, physically, every which way and you think this- This  _boy_ will make you happier than I have?" The Commander asked sarcastically with a spark of anger. The silence within the room was deafening as the blond waited for a response, Levi once again turning his back to his hurt lover, "A pretty new face gives you a little attention and now you're doing the same thing you've done before.. Running into the arms of deception. It's as if out of everything, you still fail to see how you keep coming back to _me_ after each and every one.."

"Stop it," Levi spat.

"Is this going as well as you had planned in your mind?" Erwin teased him a little, the raven haired man's brows furrowing in slight irritation.

Levi sighed heavily, taking a few steps through the room and he stopped in front of one of the open window's near the bed, "There's nothing to confess-"

"Liar.." Erwin cut the man off, "Why are you still here, then? If you truly wanted this, you'd have been done with me and left by now.. It's unlike you to supposedly mean something and still continue to remain within the room that holds the problem.." The blond continued to try and tease the man, hoping to get some sort of loving response in return rather than the anger and coldness he's been receiving. The blond was mostly trying to point out things about the Captain that proved who knew the small man more than the boy in comparison, though Levi didn't see it that way.

"Are you calling me weak?" The small man hissed and Erwin hummed a soft chuckle. Although he didn't like their current situation, it was always fun for him to see the small man squirm in his own skin, especially when Levi was convinced he was remaining strong under the pressure.

"Not at all, but.. Do you honestly think I'm that naive when it's _you_ that's acting as such?" The Commander continued, causing a spark of curiosity to jolt through Levi's veins.

"What the hell are you talking about? And will you put some clothes on already?" The small man asked with a sense of annoyance. 

Erwin let out a soft breath, stepping up to the man that stared out the window and the front of him touched lightly against the back of the raven haired man, his strong hands then coming forward and he gripped either side of the wood that outlined the square window. The blonde looked down at his lover, noticing that he was trying hard not to pay attention to him too much, but Levi's first mistake when trying to show the blonde he wasn't interested was how he hadn't stepped away from the Commander's touch. The towering man bent down slightly and his lips came close to the Captain's ear, "Do you remember all of those times in the stable when we were younger, more daring? How exciting it was to know that at any given moment, someone could come and call for a horse and walk in on us? ..Do you?" He whispered, though the blonde's voice was already too naturally projecting to really be truly quiet.

"Yes.." Levi reluctantly replied, his cheeks flushing just slightly in the moon's light, though he hid it from the man that stood behind him.

"So, you think that no one else has had that same idea? The stable is the one place where something like that could happen between two of those blossoming recruits. I've ignored some, I've interrupted others, but one thing I can truthfully tell you is that I've seen that boy go in those stables the most. Do you really want to be with someone that gets tossed around as much as he does?"

"Shut up," Levi said angrily, crouching under the man's arm and getting out from standing in front of him, "You don't know what you're saying," he continued as he took a few steps away from the window.

"Maybe you were the first for him to pay attention to after his balls dropped, I can't say for sure, but you definitely weren't, and aren't, the last," Erwin continued, looking over his shoulder towards the raven haired man that stood with his arms crossed and his back facing the blond. "For how much you make it seem like you want this to be over, you can barely look me in the eye.." Erwin began teasing the man once again.

"Maybe I don't like looking at you anymore," Levi spat back in defense and the blonde chuckled.

"Like I've stated before, then why don't you leave?" He wondered, though silence filled the room after his question and there was no response from the Captain. But, Erwin was sick of this, the childishness he had to deal with every so often from his lover and he chose to end their argument rather than let it prolong into the night. His demeanor then changed from offensive playful to a state of seriousness, "I'm done going back and forth with you in this," Erwin continued, stepping up to the smaller man and he grabbed hold of his bicep, forcing Levi to turn around and he was pushed up against the wall. The blond's other hand met the brick near Levi's head, his expression serious and the dark grey eyes Erwin stared into widened just slightly.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Always being so damn forceful.. And put some clothes on already, will you?" Levi repeated from before and the blond ignored his every word.

"I want you to do one thing for me before completely cutting me off from you," he requested and although Levi's expression was less than pleased, he continued to listen to his lover's words, "Go to the stables tomorrow before supper.. I'll assign for the boy and one of this 'friends' to accompany him in cleaning the stalls, and once those stable doors shut when they think no one's watching, be ready to be disappointed.. You'll see that I was telling the truth. On top of that, if you're hurt by what you see, which you  _will_ see it eventually, do not come crawling back to my bed for comfort, is this understood?" He asked with a tone that made Levi's chest constrict and the look in the man's ocean blue orbs was unwavering, even a little frighteningly intimidating. 

Without answering Erwin, Levi jerked his arm free from his grip and the blond stood up straight, removing his hand from the wall that rested near the raven haired man's head and through a short, stern silence, the two stared one another down for a few seconds before Levi then turned his heel and made his way for the door. "I'm not joking Levi. Don't test me," the blond gave one last warning and one last attempt to stop his lover, Levi's steps slowing for a brief moment, but his pace then continued and he stepped out of the room, leaving the Commander alone, naked, and at a complete loss of what else he could say to the small man he loved in order to get him to stay.

Erwin knew his lover was stubborn, he knew him to get infatuated with things easily that showed him affection and it was the one thing he disliked about him since there had been others that had shown interest in the man, but he never expected him to go as far as calling their relationship quits. As heart broken as the blond was, he let a soft smirk creep over his lips, turning around and stepping over to the open window once more and thinking of how the boy was the key to getting his lover back. He knew full well that his plan would work, he'd seen the boy with his own eyes going into the stables with a few of his classmates on numerous occasions, though he never expected that one day his own lover would show interest in such a thing. Despite the Commander giving his last and final warning to the small man, he didn't mean what he had said, he could never mean something like that towards the one he loved most.. But, what truly made him smirk was that as much as the raven haired man tried to make it seem as if he didn't want what they had anymore, Erwin knew that he'd come running back into his arms just as quickly as he had left them, and he'd be waiting for him with a swift, rough punishment.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden and random break up Levi had initiated, he seems more troubled by it than Erwin during a routine patrol to eliminate Titans within the walls.

Within the Captain's own living quarters, the sun desperately trying to reach into the room, windows closed, shades drawn, it seemed almost impossible for the sun to succeed as Levi refused to get up and greet the morning ahead of him from the decently comfortable mattress he still lie upon. His eyelids barely exposed his now dull, grey eyes as they stared at the floorboards, his face almost draping over the edge of the bed as his arm hung off and his knuckles barely reached the ground. He had tousled within the sheets all night, waking up every hour or so, tossing and turning constantly through the dark hours and he had finally decided to give up on the thought of sleep around five in the morning. Now approaching seven, he continued to lie there, a white sheet covering his small frame from the hips down and his raven hair messy from the rough sleep, or lack thereof. 

Erwin's words from only a few hours ago before Levi had left the man's side stuck with him like fresh chewed gum on the sole of a shoe, constantly making an attempt to remove it or forget it or scrape it away, but bits and pieces still remained with him. _Clung_ to him. His heartbeat was calm, too calm, almost too soft to even hear if an ear were to rest against his chest. One thing he always thought about, _hated_ rather, was that he was second in command under his lover, and trying to keep his personal feelings towards him separate from the professional was an excruciatingly daunting task. So far, he believed to have been doing a great job, but today was going to be different, so much different.  _  
_

_Every day seemed the same.. Wake up, take a piss, get dressed, eat breakfast if you're lucky and have no emergencies.. So on and so forth.. I didn't feel like getting up today, though. I barely got any sleep, I was exhausted and maybe even a little strained, or rough around the edges, but that's how I always looked, anyways, right? That's usually how everyone looked.. Why would anyone notice a difference?_

Suddenly, his heartbeat spiked as the door burst open and his eyes widened, spinning his head over his shoulder as he sat up just slightly and his dull eyes met Hange's bright brown's when she stood in the doorway. "..Oh, it's just you.." Levi spoke softly with disinterest, lying back down roughly and letting out a heavy heave of a sigh.

_..Except Hange.. Hange could always notice a difference.._

"Oh! I didn't expect you to still in bed.. Are you sulking?" She questioned straight off the bat, "You have bags under your eyes.. Well, at least more than normal," she jokingly pointed out with slight concern, though through a deceivingly chipper tone.

"No.. I'm  _not_ sulking.. What are you doing here?" Levi asked, shutting his eyes and lying there still as he had been doing before.

"Commander Smith is waiting for you, it's almost seven and you're going to be late for patrol. You're always early and I was sent to retrieve you, though I didn't expect to see you still sleeping," she continued to point out and the small man sighed.

"I wasn't sleeping.. And just start without me.. I'll catch up in a little while," he replied with just as much 'interest' as he had been showing.

"Come on, Levi, just get up and-" She reached for his white sheet, removing it quickly to help wake him up more but her face ignited with an embarrassed warmth when she noticed him unclothed from the waist down. The lazy man was unphased by the sudden sheet pull, feeling a chill breeze over his legs and backside.

"Ahh!" She yelped, throwing the sheet back down over him quickly and turning to face outside of his room, the Captain being covered once again, "Why aren't you wearing anything underneath the sheet?!" 

"This is my room, so your question is irrelevant," he replied casually, "Besides, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this.. What with you constantly barging into my room for no reason without something as simple as a knock. You're just perverted."

"I am  _not_ perverted! But, will you get up, please? Commander Smith is waiting and I don't want to get in trouble because  _someone_ is too lazy to get up.. See you downstairs!" She dismissed herself, reaching for the knob of the door behind her blindly as she refused to face him and she finally was able to grip the handle, pulling the door shut closed behind her.

This was it. The moment to get up and face his secret lover, the moment to face the one he had convinced himself he had left for good, but his demeanor belted out that he wasn't at all at ease. Slowly, he rose from the mattress, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and he stood to his five foot three stature, reaching up with his rough hands and rubbing his face to maybe help and wake himself up more, maybe help better prepare for the day ahead of him that he knew was going to drag on and on until he could barely take it anymore. 

With a slow stride, he stepped over to the dresser that held all of his clothing, slipping on his pants, shirt, buckles, sash, and so on, though taking his time doing so. He slipped on his boots one by one, stomping down with each foot that he forced into each boot and he checked his heels, tapping them hard down on the floorboards and securing his stance within them. Finally, the final touch, the green cloak that proudly supported the Wings of Freedom upon its back was tossed over his shoulders, securing it in the front and he was ready to leave and join the others physically.. But, mentally? He hardly believed himself that he was ready to face such a challenge.. Knowing that the moment he stepped up to the horse he had been riding for years alongside his lover, he'd be forced to converse with and look at the one man that held such a hard yet tantalizing gaze with his bright, ocean eyes, and as much as he used to look forward to it, he now grew nervous from it. 

_Was what he told me last night true? What if I **had** made a mistake..?_

Regardless, the raven haired man tried to brush his nerves off and he faced away from his dresser, stepping towards the door and exiting his room to join the morning patrol.

\- - - - -

The sun was shining with such brilliance and the sky was as clear as glass to the point where it seemed that nothing, absolutely nothing, could ruin such a perfect day. The wind was subtle but still there, picking up each point of the green Survey Corps cloaks that the group wore with just as much brilliance as the sun and the group waited, some patiently, some impatiently, for the Captain's arrival. The one filled with the most concern and rather sour outlook on the situation, however, was the Commander. 

Sitting upon his stallion, his posture as straight and professional as he could muster, he waited for his lover with more of a sense of disappointment rather than impatience. "..Late.. That's not like him," he pointed out to the rest of the group that sat proudly upon their steads, though he was the only one who truly knew why. His head turned just slightly, looking back at the recruits from three years ago that have still managed to survive, his gaze stern as he looked to the Titan-Shifter. The still  _boy_ in the Commander's eyes held a confident, yet casual expression, not nearly as eager to see the Captain as he was, at least not as much as it seemed.

 _I knew it,_ the Commander thought to himself,  _Holding just as little care for him as I figured._

The more he looked at the boy, the more he noticed him conversing and subtly flirting towards another to no one else's recognition, the Kirstein boy. The two that seemed to have a rivalry when first recruited, now seeming more buddy-buddy than the years prior, and if he remembered correctly, which he had, he had seen them enter the stable together more times then he could count on his two hands. _  
_

His bright eyes then went to the door to the Survey Corps' living quarters, meeting Hange's brown orbs behind her specs and she held a nervous smile as she stepped towards the rest of the small group.

"Where is he?" The Commander more demanded than asked.

"He's, uhh.. He's coming! Just a few minutes," she replied happily, stepping up to her horse and hoisting herself up upon it as Erwin's eyes then went to the door she had exited from, waiting for his second in command to come out, but his patience soon ran thin after only the 'few minutes' that she had stated. He stepped off from his stead, his feet heavily meeting the ground and his footsteps held a sense of determination, "Ahh, crap.. There he goes.." Hange expressed softly under her breath, knowing the Commander was going to give a short lecture to his second-ranked subordinate.

 - - - - -

Pushing the living quarters door open with force, the Commander stepped through and he stopped in his tracks only a few steps in, seeing the raven haired man walking slowly down the hallway with his eyes to the ground, though their gaze met when the door the Commander had shoved opened hit the wall hard before him. Levi slowly came to a halt, roughly twenty feet from his superior and they shared a hard stare for a few short moments before Erwin finally spoke.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

Dark, grey eyes stared back at him and there was more of a short silence between the two as the Captain pondered on what to reply with. 

"..I didn't realize what time it was," he soon answered with a blatant lie.

Erwin continued his professional demeanor towards the small man, though he finally replied when he had noticed the bone-tired bagginess under his lover's eyes, "You look awful," he exclaimed, "Get to bed on time and don't let this happen again. We can't afford any set-backs. You  _know_ this," he stressed, keeping his stern, professional stature and Levi rolled his eyes as his lids shut.

"My apologies," he added reluctantly, continuing his stride then and he soon walked passed the towering blond as if nothing had happened and out into the courtyard where the rest of the group were saddled and ready.  _We'll see who can hold up this wall the longest.. I love this game.._ The Commander thought to himself, letting a quick, brief smirk grace his lips before he followed Levi outside in suit and re-positioned himself upon his horse, now ready to begin the patrol.

\- - - - -

Erwin was a little distracted, which was a given, though he still held up his leadership prowess and never once let his sight linger longer than it needed whenever he looked at and addressed his Captain. He took notice, most definitely, to how his short, firm orders bothered the raven haired man, knowing he took some personally, though Levi never once questioned his demands. They continued to keep up their behind-closed-doors relationship at a stand-still when they were on patrol together, though it's the only thing that Levi could think about as he galloped only a few feet behind the blond stallion that rode his horse valiantly through the civilian-less town.

Levi was.. Surprised. No matter how much he looked at the Titan-shifter that trailed behind the leading crew, the teal eyed boy never seemed to let his eyes remain upon him for longer than needed, just as the Commander did..  _What did that mean?_  Levi thought as they rode through the abandoned town, turning his attention then back to his superior that led the group, watching him ride his stead with ease and he got lost in the blond hair of his lover that was picked up from the strong wind of their horseback stride. Even through the hard wall he put up when around the blond, this one in particular seemed to crumble quicker than past barriers and he brought his thin lips into his mouth, licking them gently and they glistened in the sun from a fresh, thin coat of wet saliva when he pushed them back into a relaxed manner.

Was it the chase that he loved?

Repeating Erwin's threat over and over in his mind, knowing he couldn't crawl back into his bed as easily as he might hope should things go sour with the teal eyed boy troubled him.. That threat alone set his anxiousness to a new level of hot and bothered and he truly wondered if he'd be able to come back if he wanted - no -  _needed_ to.. The thought of appearing weak before the blond him, the thought of maybe even needing to  _beg_ crossed his mind and as much as he hated the thought of kneeling before the one he loved with a sense of defeat, it didn't ease him at all. He hated the thought of begging,  _despised_ it, but would he be able to if that's what it took? _  
_

"Titan, two o'clock! Thirty meters high! Sixty away!" Armin Arlert called out suddenly, the entire groups' eyes widening as their view then shot towards the spotted Titan and the first to react was the teal eyed young man.

"This one's mine," he insisted, throwing the reigns he used to guide his horse towards Mikasa and she caught them with ease.

"Eren! This isn't a game! Be careful!" Armin called out, but Eren jetted off with his maneuvering gear from the saddle.

"Brat's gotten cocky over the years.. He's going to get himself killed with a care-free attitude like that," the Captain pointed out, tossing his reigns then to Hange and she took hold of them, the raven haired man then shooting off his horse towards the reckless teen.

"Levi!" Erwin called out after him, but he ignored the Commander as the boy had ignored his friend.  _Idiot.._ The Commander thought in anger as he watched his lover follow behind the one he believed to be the small man's interest.

The group continued on as Levi followed the boy, his feet landing with ease upon the roof of one of the buildings, watching the boy still using his gear to maneuver around the Titan in an attempt to slay it. The raven haired man watched the boy with quick eyes, though his nerves seemed to heighten as he observed his movement, all while shaking his head gently in disgust.  _He's not going to do it,_ the man thought, watching then as Yeager flew around the front of the Titan in an attempt to swing back towards it's nape, though the beast quickly gripped the boy's line. Levi's eyes widened as he watched Eren's body jolt from a whiplash effect and he was thrown upon a rooftop with a struggled and heavy tumble.

"Eren!" The Captain called out, instantly running across the rooftop and jetting off with his gear, approaching the Titan that now had a hand reaching towards the boy's recovering and wobbly body. The Captain spun in a series of multiple three-sixties at the monster's wrist, cutting clear through it and preventing it from grabbing the boy and his gear then hooked perfectly upon a surface, circling to the nape of the Titan's neck and with blades still drawn, more three-sixty turns that were quicker than the blink of an eye jetted towards it and the beast was slain as soon as the deadly blow had been initiated. The Titan fell, it's jaw hitting the edge of the rooftop and its hand-less arm went limp, sliding down and off the roof just passed the boy and the body fell effortlessly to the ground. Within only a few seconds, the threat was gone, thanks to skillful and thought out, life-saving maneuvering from the small man that now landed upon the roof Eren lie on. 

His pace was quick, running up to the boy, but refusing to kneel to his side as he had done years ago. "Idiot, you almost got yourself killed. First Titan we come across and you volunteer to die first.." He belittled the boy as his gaze was heavy upon him. He looked at his blades, seeing a thin trail of blood running down the handle and onto his hands between in index and middle knuckle, "Disgusting.." He added quietly, flicking his wrist with force and blood spattered off of his blade onto the rooftop.

"Thank you.." 

"Don't thank me. Be smarter," he hissed, seeing the boy still on his hands and knees trying to regain his composure with an accompanied heavy paint of both exhaustion and pain.

"Levi!" The Commander's voice rang, his heavy feet landing upon the rooftop with the two and the raven haired man looked towards his superior. The blond had many questions,  _are you hurt? Is he okay? Are **you** okay?_ But he refused to ask them, his eyes going from worried to serious within an instant as he looked to the small man, knowing that Levi already knew the questions he wanted to ask just by a subtle gaze they shared.

"It's dead.. And  _t_ _his_ one almost died," Levi implied towards Eren, the boy then standing weakly to his feet and he looked towards the Commander.

"I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself," the boy admitted, Erwin looking at the boy and he sighed softly.

"Go back to the living quarters. You're head isn't in this, so clear it.. You're on stable duty the rest of the day," Erwin punished the boy and Levi's brows furrowed softly at the realization to the Commander's words.  _This is what he was talking about last night.._ Levi thought to himself, his gaze then looking towards Erwin and the blond was already looking at him. "I'll send someone to help you finish up later on before supper," the blond continued his words towards the boy even though his eyes were upon his lover, almost teasing the Captain with his statement and he then turned around, leaving the raven haired man and the boy alone. Levi then watched as Eren turned around as well, no words spoken, not even giving a second glance to the Captain, as he then jetted off back towards where he was newly assigned at the stables for the remainder of the day.

_Without even knowing it, he somehow knew Eren would screw up.. He knew he was going to send him to the stables.._

The raven haired man let out a soft  _'tsk'_ under his breath, his anxiousness now increasing and he knew that later on, before supper, he may actually have to face the boy he showed interest in deceiving him right before his eyes and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. But, then again, what was the point of his longing for the blond only minutes before as they were riding? It's as if maybe Levi knew he'd be let down, as if he knew he would be disappointed with what he may soon see for himself.. But, more so as if he _wanted_ it to happen so the chase for his love could begin. 

 _Was this even healthy?_ The small man then wondered, questioning his own actions from the night before, but he always knew one thing.

_The chase.._

The chase _is_ what drove him, and now the steering wheel he desperately tried to gain control of was slowly turning wildly against his will. But, isn't that what he subconsciously strived for, what made him feel alive? What made him want his lover in ways that he didn't think were possible? Their relationship was always rocky, but never one-sided, no matter what the other thought. No matter how the other felt, it was always a game of cat and mouse, and, to his sudden surprise, he actually _loved_ being the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love build-up's heueheu
> 
> If the flashback was confusing to anyone's age last chapter, Eren, as well as Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the crew that joined the Survey Corps, are now 18 years of age. And the use of the word "boy" is just so you know exactly who is being mentioned, despite them being of age now.  
> 


	5. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tests what Erwin warned him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's been a lot of story line compared to my initial first sex chapter hehehe but I love a good build up. Drama makes it even better imo. XD Sorry for the late update, but here it is!  
> Sorry it's really short, too T_T but next chapter, for what I have in mind, will be worth all the build up hopefullyyyy

Raven black hair tapped against a strong yet small jawline brought up effortlessly thanks to a gentle and calm wind, though the hair of the man that the wind played with was anything but calm. Levi sat upon a strong limb of a tree that grew high just a few meters from and above the stable Erwin had assigned the teal-eyed boy to a few hours prior, Levi getting back from his patrol from slaying 15 titans with no assists, but even despite his many slays, his mind was still unoccupied of humanities purpose at the moment of his return.. He was once again able to focus on the blonde God that tormented him. The one he had broken up with the night prior. 

The Corporal's thin, seemingly always angered brows perked up when he noticed the teal-eyed boy sweeping up horse manure around the corner of the stable, coming into his view and he was too high for him to notice, but his dark grey eyes continued to watch the young man as he swept it all into the barn where the collector pans were, also noticing that as the boy swept it up on the outside, his eyes continued to play across the open ground of the Survey Corps' stables. The young man seemed eager, almost excited in a way and Levi seemed rather suspicious as his expression portrayed as such as he watched the young man.

"Yeager!" A familiar voice rang through his ears and he looked right a little more but only with his eyes, seeing his blond Captain approaching the young Titan-shifter with a broom in his strong hand along with the young Kirstein boy at his side.

"Help him clean the rest of the mess, _then_ you can join the everyone for supper," Erwin had demanded, watching as the young man seemed annoyed by the request as the Commander then shoved the broom into Jean's chest, though he fulfilled the request anyhow as the Commander then walked off to leave them alone once the two began sweeping together.

Levi's dark grey eyes never left the Commander once as he had entered the scene, watching him walk off but Erwin then stopped and looked up, looking into the shadows of the trees and it seemed that they may have made eye contact, but it was too dark to tell for either of the men. Levi seemed convinced that the blond had looked straight at him with a smug grin and what the Corporal could assume was an amused, subconscious chuckle and it made his thin eyebrows furrow, along with a gentle " _tsk_ " escaping between his lips. Levi turn view away as the Commander then walked off to where his grey eyes couldn't see anymore, watching the Kirstein boy continuing to sweep up tussled and scattered hay among the dirt ground. 

Another gentle wind picked up his raven hair and it had blocked him from seeing an exchange of a flirtatious look along with subtle grins upon both of the youth's lips and Levi picked up his hand to keep his black locks out of his line of sight so his view was clear, crisp and of course, speculatory. 

Roughly ten minutes had passed and the two did nothing except what they were told.. Sweeping, refilling the troughs with fresh, new water, feeding apples and oats to the steads, Levi soon growing bored and his mind had been almost convinced that the two wouldn't engage in anything inappropriate as the Commander had stated earlier in the day. A few recruits as well as other higher-ups had passed through the courtyard and the stable, Levi noticing the young men constantly watching all of the passing activity and that was the moment when the Corporal had regained his suspicions. 

A few minutes after the break of evening, the sun hidden behind the walls as well as the trees, the two youth's both casually, systematically and nonchalantly made their way into the barn, one after the other, both with shifty yet watchful eyes. Levi's brows furrowed once more, his grey eyes closing in both suspicion and a slight anger when he watched Kirstein sliding the large stable door closed slowly.

For a moment, Levi didn't know what to do. Both questions of whether or not they were doing what the Commander had assumed as well as his own intuition to want to see for himself ran through his calm mind, staring at the wooden stable door as his teeth played with the inside of his cheek in both eagerness as well as nerves.

_Five minutes.._

The short man told himself, shutting his eyes and leaning the back of his head against the strong, tall trunk of the tree and the gentle breeze that had never ceased helped calmed his sporadic mind. He didn't count in his head, he didn't judge the time by the building chatter of the supper ambiance within the dining hall that wasn't too far from his location.. He merely just sat there, enjoying the night, waiting.. Waiting for the right time.

He timed it more on the thoughts of the Commander within his room just the other night. 

Levi pictured the moment that Erwin had entered his room, the raven haired man happening to be within the blonde's bed, sulking.. Thinking.. Contemplating whether or not the choice he had made was going to be the right one and even now, he still contemplated the same thing..

 _Had_ he had made the right choice?

His lover then slowly removed his gear, his clothing, and the blonde did nothing but beg for his lover's attention as he did so. When the raven haired man had then lie down with a rather defeated and lost attitude, his gaze to the ceiling, Erwin turned his back to him and stretched, his grey eyes unable to help but glance towards the blonde's back and arms that were both highlighted and shadowed perfectly from the moons light upon his strong back when he stretched, sending a shiver down the Corporal's spine and his hips twitched at the slight excitement he held for what he gazed at. However, once the Commander had glanced back at him, Levi's eyes were already back and glued to the ceiling, seemingly unwavered.

Once the blonde had entered the bed with him, he made Levi kiss him, forcing his chin to face his way and he took his lips with a sense of desperation, something Levi found as a turn-off, though there was still a sense of passion between the two as Levi knew he didn't want the man to stop, despite his pondering and lost-in-thought attitude. Erwin then turned him, his ass facing the front of the blonde's erection and the sound of a suction-cup slurp from Erwin's finger exiting his own mouth and creeping down Levi's back gave him chills all over again just thinking about it.

The moment Levi could remember the feeling of a pleasured finger entering him, his eyes opened and he was seeing himself within the tree he was sitting in, his grey eyes then going to the door of the stable and he rose up to his feet, effortlessly jumping quietly down to the ground and Levi approached the large wooden door with a nervous yet regretful stride.

Precision was the best way to describe his small yet strong hands, yet as he reached for the door to the stable, it appeared to shake to only the most keen of eyes.. His fingertips spread slowly over the con-caved handle within the thick door, gripping the edge of it and he stood there a moment before pushing through.

He listened.. Waiting once again.. Trying to block out the sound of the chattering supper room still within hearing distance, trying to see if he could hear anything coming from within the barn. The small, yet intimidating man felt as if he could hear a subtle pleasure, perhaps even a moan behind the closed stable door, but was he just imagining too much? Was the sound of Eren's voice filled with passion just echoing in his ears of what it  _might_ sound like should he even get a chance to hear it, or was it actually happening?

The grip on the stable door handle grew more intense, Levi putting his arms strength into the pull and the door flew open, sliding roughly to the left and it hit the stopping point, nearly bouncing back a few inches from his rushed pull and his grey eyes widened to the sight before him.

 _"Ahh! Yes! **Yes!** "_ Eren's voice had called out into Levi's ears upon the door sliding open, knocking him into reality and realizing what he had heard wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.. Though Eren not yelling, it was enough for the Corporal to hear and he watched as the Kirstein boy, assumingly pants down to his ankles as well as the same for Eren, thrusting his hips over and over into the teal-eyed youth's arched ass. The two stood behind a stall wall leaning over a counter in the opposite corner of Levi, only their pant-less hips and up able to be seen, but the action was more than obvious as to what the two youth's were up to.

_He was right.._

Teal eyes then met Levi's grey's once the door had made a harsh bounce-back at the forced push to open it and panic immediately set in the youth's gaze. The Kirstein boy did the same, his neck almost snapping for how hard it had turned towards the sliding stable door and although his thrust continued as he looked, within seconds he stopped and his face went pale.

" _Captain!_ " Eren called out, Levi's eyes then giving a slight squint and his brows furrowed in anger.

" _You two are relieved of stable duty.. Now go to supper,_ " he demanded, watching as they both scrambled to get away from one another and stumbling to pick up their pants, but Levi had turned his back to them as quick as he had finished his statement.


	6. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after witnessing first hand what Erwin had warned him about, Levi can't resist sneaking into his Erwin's room late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapters are always super fun and completely necessary.

_Why does he always have to be right in the end?_

Levi pondered this question wholeheartedly for a week straight after walking in on the Titan-shifter and the Kirtstein boy within the stables and still, he was unable to face the Commander about what he had seen. He was never one to admit defeat, never one to let himself appear weak or emotionally hurt in front of anyone, nor did he want to ever stoop as low as he's done before when it came to crawling back to his lover. The more he thought about their last time together, the more and more he craved his touch and not just in a sensual way, but in a way that even if they never fooled around after a hard day's work, just sleeping with one another, their bodies spooning with no need for a blanket in order to keep warm on the cool summer nights, it made the small man feel more cold and alone now that he had gone a week without it. 

There were many times where Levi didn't even bother to make eye contact with his Commander and though it never came to the point of him disobeying his order even once, there was obvious tension between the two that both Levi couldn't stand and Erwin only basked in and amplified subtly between the two of them during missions when no one else was watching. It had almost become a sense of physical and emotional torture at this point. However, after a week of no touch, no flirting, no _wanting_ glances exchanged, it was beginning to hit the raven haired man harder than he had expected.

Today was no different. 

Routine breakfast, routine patrol, routine slaying of Titans that grew a little too close for comfort.. Day after day with no touch, no worried threats that made him feel like living the next day that were both filled with emotion and courage to continue their next routine strong _together_ , it all weighed a little too hard on the man and today he felt determined, but in a different sense entirely.. The sense of wanting something he felt he might not ever have anymore should he continue to avoid the subject that has been going rather ignored, maybe even withheld by either men.

Levi sat within a bench just outside of the Survey Corps' housing entrance, hunching over with his elbows propped up upon his knees and his gaze was towards the brick ground that was gently glazed with a sheet of both dirt and rubble gathered from the surroundings upon the bottoms of shoes just off the brick deck. The sound of a passing group caught his attention and his hard, unforgiving gaze met the group as they walked and chatted softly as they made their way toward the sleeping quarters.

 _"Oi, you-"_ Levi called out and a new recruit he had noticed that did sub-par in training stopped in his tracks as he looked towards the Corporal.

Quickly, he came over and away from his friends when he knew Levi's gaze was upon him alone and he stood with their signature closed fist salute, " _Yes, sir!"_ He answered and Levi looked towards the dirty bricks.

 _"What is this?"_  He asked, sliding his foot around upon the brick easily with no grip from the base of his boots and the boy seemed confused.

" _Sir?"_ He asked questionably. 

 _"Grab a broom and clean this, I don't want any dirt on the bricks. You don't want someone to slip and break their neck in a tragic accent,"_  the Corporal pointed out and the boy seemed to grow nervous as he stood there.

 _"Then, after you're done, you can join the others in the dorm to sleep,"_ Levi demanded and the boy's face read reluctant for a split moment, though he didn't question his higher-up's request, " _It had better be spotless by the time I come back in an hour and check."_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ he replied, jogging off to find a broom and Levi's watchful gaze followed the boy until he couldn't be seen anymore passed the building and back the opposite way he had came.

After a heave of a sigh, Levi then stood to his feet, stretching a little as his body went straight and he then walked towards the Survey Corps' main dorms, going inside and walking down the long hallway and then upstairs towards his bedroom, but before he entered his own room, his hand stopping as it gripped the doorknob, his grey eyes looking down the hallway more where the Commander's door was closed.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take without that Bastard.._

The Corporal thought to himself as he stared at his ex-lover's door, the hallway silent and he wasn't even sure if Erwin was within his room yet, but his curiosity seemed to be getting the best of him the longer he stared at the door. 

Levi let go of his own doorknob, taking a few silent and simple strides towards the Commander's door down the hallway and his feet stopped at Erwin's door. He stared down at the doorknob longingly, seemingly getting a little flustered just at the thought of his ex possibly being half naked if he were to open the door and he swallowed hard after the brief enticing thought. 

_What would he do if he's in his room and I came barging in?_

Levi's hand reached up, the most keen on eyes only able to see the mans hand perhaps shaking a little from his reluctance, but he pushed forward and gripped the handle, hesitating still as he did so, but after a few seconds of hesitancy, he twisted the knob and opened the Commander's door as the hinges creaked softly.

The smell alone hit him like a brick wall as the door opened, taking a split second to bask in the cologne he wore on occasion that still somehow coated the room entirely and when the Corporal's eyes opened wider in more of a searching manner, the Commander's bed was empty, made up, his dresser untouched, the floor clean, along with no sign of his superior. Levi let out a soft sigh, yet, he almost wished that his blond God was there to meet his gaze.

_Now what.._

Levi slowly shut the door behind him and his back met the door he had just closed, his nose still not giving it a rest as the shear scent of the room made his knees weak and initially, he wanted to jump straight into his bed and begin drinking in the smell that he had missed so much, but he managed to withhold his urge, despite no one witnessing what he might do within the clean white sheets.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked around the room, remembering back when he had been there a week ago and it was still just as he had left it. Levi managed to pick himself up from leaning back against the door and he stepped forward, bringing his hands behind his back as he walked and his left hand held his right wrist. He stared down at Erwin's bed, not wanting to fall straight down into the sheets his ex-lover slept in, yet he just couldn't contain himself as the scent of the room coaxed him. It was as if an invisible cologne-scented limb lifted itself from the sheets and the fingertips of the unseen touched the bottom of his chin, pulling him more and more, coaxing the small, strong man closer and closer into its trap.

The raven haired man stepped to the edge of the bed, lifting his legs one at a time and his knees met the surface of the mattress, crawling over the clean yet cologne-filled sheets and the side of his face met the Commander's pillow after he had slid himself up to it.. The left pillow, to be exact, the one the blonde always slept on while Levi usually slept on the right. He buried his nose into Erwin's pillow, his arms going underneath it and only bringing it in closer into his face while taking a rather large, much-needed inhale and he let out a gentle moan as his exhale left through both his nose and mouth.

" _Mmmph.."_ Levi hummed softly as he continued to take deep breathes within the pillow.

The Corporal's hips instinctively pulsated towards the sheet he lie upon, unable to control the excitement he felt the moment he had fell into the blonde's bed and he knew his cock had grown stiff just from the scent that gave him pleasureful memories upon entering the room, but now lying within the bed, his excitement had grown rock hard and he couldn't help but rub the front of his pelvis against the mattress in a desperately wanting manner. 

For a moment, Levi regained the most composure he could, realizing where he was and a slight panic ran through him at the thought of Erwin catching him within his bed, but.. What would the blonde do, exactly? 

_Would he join me?_

Levi could assume that with it only being close to ten at night, he wouldn't expect the Commander to come to his own living quarters for another hour or so, which made the raven haired man ponder on if he had time to let himself go within the intoxicating room of his ex-lover he so obviously wanted back. 

Slowly, Levi's right hand reached back, unbuckling the straps wrapping around his legs and torso, then throwing them all to the side, hearing the gentle jangle of buckles and leather meeting the floor and soon came the zipper of his pants, pulling it down, but before he pulled down his pants, he reached behind himself and removed his coat, throwing that aside as well. The Corporal reached down, face still in his Commander's pillow as he pulled down his pants to his mid thigh and he brought his hand towards his face, letting his index and middle finger slide into his own mouth slowly and he separated the two as if playing rock-paper-scissors with his own tongue, his fingers resembling scissors and his tongue the paper that his fingers gently lapped and snipped at to gather saliva. After a  _pop_ came from between his lips when removing his wet fingers from his mouth, his hand slipped down his own back and the fingertips he had moistened played with his own arched ass that was propped up on his knees.

A circular movement here, a circular movement there, he prepped himself for pleasure and soon his wet fingers entered his own hole and he gasped gently into the Commander's pillow he still buried his face in. Despite the Corporal already knowing his touch wouldn't be enough to the rather rough and accentuated thrusts Erwin had always provided, his fingers instantly went deeper, splitting themselves like scissors in his own hole the more he relaxed and he continued to pump them in and out in a rhythmic motion. He tried desperately to recreate what his lover had once provided, but, not so surprisingly to the raven haired man, he just couldn't do it himself, no matter how hard he prodded and tried.

Erwin knew him all too well.

_I can't.. I can't get there without him._

Levi continued to try and pleasure himself, shoving his fingers in as far as the last knuckle, even doing it repetitively and roughly, but it was no use. He was still hard, still urging, still wanting something that couldn't let himself reach his limit before the Commander arrived and before he could bail from his room. The longer he tried, the more excited he got, yet, he couldn't cum. Even after providing a third, wet finger, he still could't reach the point he so desperately wanted to reach. The touch felt exhilarating, comforting in a way, yet as minutes continued to pass and his losing track of time, he still felt his body begging for more and more that he couldn't do himself.

Panting within his lover's pillow, prodding himself as much as he could to get where he needed to be, he hadn't noticed that the Commander's door had opened and Erwin stood dead in his tracks when his ocean blue orbs met Levi pleasuring himself within his own bed.

" _I knew it,"_ Erwin said softly as he closed the door and Levi suddenly removed his face from the blonde's pillow and looked back towards the door.

Erwin held a strong grin, watching as Levi scrambled a little, beginning to remove his own fingers from his hole, yet Erwin directed differently.

" _Don't stop,"_ he demanded, continuing to stand in front of the now closed door, peering down at the raven haired man that was now subconsciously embarrassed that he had been caught when he thought he had plenty more time, his cheeks flushed a dark red.

" _I **said**.. Don't stop," _ he continued to demand and one of his thick blonde brows raised in excitement as Levi looked back at him, yet, the raven haired man slid his fingers slowly back over his already prodded hole and his fingers entered himself once again as Erwin watched.

" _Don't mind me.. Keep doing that while I get changed,"_ the Commander insisted and Levi let a large gulp go down his throat, though his fingers then hesitantly kept pushing into himself. Although the Corporal was a little embarrassed, he was also slightly glad as well as hopeful that the Commander would come back to his room while Levi was pleasuring himself within the Commander's sheets.

Erwin took his sweet time, undoing and removing his buckles, his shirt, his pants, laying his emerald bolo tie upon his dresser like he normally did and he turned to face the bed that held his ex-lover pleasuring himself within his own sheets.

" _It's a first that you're willing to touch yourself, especially with how many times I've asked you to do it in front of me.. You must really miss me, Levi,"_ he pointed out, watching as Levi's fingers still prodded himself and his grey eyes squinted angrily towards Erwin's blue orbs once the Corporal's face turned towards him. 

" _You can't get off, can you?"_ Erwin wondered, leaning against his own dresser as he continued to watch the Corporal prod himself.

" _Keep that ass up, do it harder,"_ he encouraged, seeing the raven haired man's face fluctuate in comfort and also reluctance, though Levi continued to go down to his last knuckle on each finger that went in and Erwin knew he couldn't do it himself.

" _Harder,"_ he insisted with a slightly harsh tone and Levi did as he was told despite the reluctance in his expression.

" _What do you want, Levi?"_ He teased, staring down at the small man that was obviously desperate for a touch other than his own and Erwin kept a sly grin on his lips.

" _Say it,"_ he demanded next.

" _You.."_ Levi whispered against the pillow.

" _What?"_ Erwin coaxed.

" _I want you,"_ Levi repeated with the same quiet tone, prodding himself even harder now.

" _Doesn't seem like it,"_ Erwin continued more, " _Tell me you want me, and_ **only**   _me,"_ he demanded next.

" _Just.. Just do it!"_ Levi begged.

_"Do what?"_

_"Fuck me."  
_

_"Why?"_ Erwin continued to coax and tease.

 _"Because.. B-Because I want you.. I want you! Please!"_ He stressed more, his fingers obviously going even further than his knuckles could possibly reach and Erwin still continued to grin.

" _Say it again,"_ Erwin demanded.

 _"I want you!"_ Levi cried out louder than he should have, the Commander then stepping towards the bed and his knees met the sheets that his ex-lover pleasured himself on.

The blonde knelt just behind his ex-lover, watching his delicate, thin fingers prodding the hole he knew would need so much more than the Corporal's fingers could provide and Erwin licked his lips as he watched the beautiful show before him.  

The Commander reached forward, grabbing Levi's wrist and he slowly pulled the Corporal's fingers from his own hole, leaning in then with a slippery tongue and he began pulsing and prodding his tongue into Levi's already relaxed, begging hole. Levi let out a large moan the moment Erwin's wet, experienced tongue began, around and around his coaxed hole, soon slipping his long and wet tongue inside numerous times and Levi's voice only grew louder, causing the raven haired man to bury his face into the pillow he loved breathing into once again.

Erwin pulled his tongue out momentarily, " _You want me, huh?"_ Erwin teased as his wet tongue licked from the Levi's crack to his tailbone, kneeling now directly in front of his ex-lover's ass and the Commander brought his hand up to the front of the Corporal, gripping his hard cock and Levi let out yet another gentle moan just by the touch and jerk of his strong hand.

The blue eyed man pulled down his underwear with his unoccupied mit, exposing his already throbbing cock that was perked up from seeing his love so vulnerable, gripping his own excitement then and pushing the tip of his cock against Levi's already prepped hole, sliding the rosy red tip of his head up and down over his tight, inviting opening, teasing the small man even more.

" _You want it?"_ He continued to tease.

 _"Yes.."_ Levi cooed within the pillow.

 _"Are you sure you're ready for this? I'm_ **not**   _going to stop.. No matter how much you tell me to.. You need to be punished, my love,"_ he warned, watching as the raven haired man grew a little nervous, feeling the Corporal's skin grow goose bumps under his strong fingertips as Erwin's hands slid over Levi's buttocks towards his spine. Levi then turned his head to the side to look back at the blonde God, hesitating a moment, but he eventually acknowledged the man's warning.

" _Let's see what you got, old man,_ _"_ Levi hissed and Erwin's grin only grew more to his ex-lover's challenge.

Without hesitation, the head of Erwin's cock continued to play against Levi's hole, but with one swift and hard push, within a split second, Erwin's hard cock was completely submerged within Levi's ass and the Corporal cried out with a heavy moan to the sudden stretch of girth. Erwin quickly reached forward, clasping his palm over Levi's mouth and he kept Levi from moaning any louder that would cause them to get caught. He began pumping hard, thrust after harsh thrust into him and Levi could barely let out a moan for how hard Erwin's palm pressed against his mouth, both pain and pleasureful moans begging to escape the Corporal's lips, yet being clouded by the palm of his superior. 

Pump.. Pump.. Pump.. Erwin almost made it a point to fuck his deceitful lover harder and harder than either of them were used to, causing the raven haired man to continue to try and cry out within Erwin's palm, spit building up and eventually flying through the blonde's fingers that covered a wet mouth, but Erwin still didn't let him express the pleasure he knew the small man felt.

He spoke between each harsh pant and thrust, " _Don't think.. For a second.. That this is for you.. You wandering prick,"_ Erwin said harshly as Levi's mouth was continuing to be relentless with coughing spit into his palm every time the Commander pried himself into his delicate, insincere ex-lover.

" _I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't know what's up and what's down.. No one else can even dare to compare, you hear me?"_ Erwin warned, pumping even harder as all of his hard cock down to his very base slammed into the small man that eventually began coughing more roughly in between, harsh moans escaped of what could be confused as pain but Erwin knew was pleasure. Eventually, tears budded and pooled within the Corporal's grey eyes and once he winced them shut, they fell down his cheeks, causing the Commander's hand to get more slippery over the small man's mouth and it was now difficult to keep Levi from crying out.

Spit had gathered too much within Erwin's palm, making him slide his hand over Levi's cheek and his slippery hand then went to the back of the Corporal's head and he gripped his raven hair as if he was clinging to the edge of a cliff for his life, pushing forward then and shoving Levi's face down into his pillow.

 _"You want to cum so badly, don't you Levi?"_ The blond taunted, pumping harder and harder and harder into the small man that barely had a voice anymore from how strongly he had already been crying out from his previous yet continuous pleasure. Erwin continued his unrelenting thrusts as he continued to fuck his ex-lover as hard as he possibly could, soon feeling his legs growing weak and just the smell of the bland yet clean shampoo billowing off of his partners black hair made him weak for a moment. 

Quickly, without trying to seem as if he was tired, he grabbed the front of Levi's right thigh and pulled it up, the bottom of the Corporal's foot gently tapping against the back of the blonde's head and the Commander was able to dig even deeper with his cock into the hole he needed to discipline. 

The Commander had never heard something quite like this, the yelling and screaming his true love expressed into his own pillow made him both excited and even the slightest bit remorseful, unable to tell if he was actually hurting Levi or not. With that cry of pain that filled his ears, he pumped one last time with all of his might and he tilted his head to the slight right, able to see Levi's cock twitch and an abundance of cum spurted from the tip and coated his white sheets generously. 

 _"A-Are you.."_ Erwin panted heavily, " _A-Are you okay?"_ He wondered, letting Levi gather himself for a moment, but when the pale, fragile face of the raven haired man turned towards him, Levi managed to speak after a few harsh coughs. 

 _"I.. I thought.."_ He panted just as heavily as Erwin, " _I thought.. You were going to.. Teach me a lesson.. "_ He taunted back.

 _ **"Teach** me a lesson.. Errr **winnn..** " _He taunted more with a smug tone, the Commander seeing the spark of excitement still left in his brash lovers grey eyes and the Commander grinned excitedly at the sound of his own name being spoken seductively.

Erwin was more than willing to accept the challenge.. Again.

Without hesitation, the strong blonde flipped his lover in a one eighty with Levi's back now to the bed and with his still erect cock within his lover, Levi humming a pleasured moan as he did so and Erwin then lifted the raven haired man's hips. He quickly removed the Corporal's pants that he still wore down to his thighs, tossing them aside and throwing Levi's thin yet masculine legs over his own broad shoulders and the back of Levi's knees kissed the tops of his clavicles.

" _Prepare yourself, my love,"_ Erwin warned, starting out his pumping slowly once again and the expression on the raven haired man's face was hard to ignore. 

The Commander was committed to teaching the man a lesson, yet now looking down at his ex-lover, his mouth couldn't help but water and he licked his lips desperately at the sight of Levi's already wet and plump mouth.. He wanted to kiss him so badly, so much to the point where he'd set fire to everything around him if it called for such actions, yet, he held back for the sake of Levi's discipline.

 _"You're.. You're still going slow.."_ The small man pointed out with still a heavy pant as Erwin thrusted slowly,  _"You said I needed to be punished.. So fucking **punish** me, old man," _ he demanded as a thin layer of spit then dribbled down the side of his mouth to his jawline and Erwin then wiped his grin from his lips and grew more serious.

 _"You want it bad again, don't you?"_ He teased,  _"You want to come again so bad that you want me to go harder.."_

 _"So then_ **do it**.." The Corporal called out the blonde's bluff and Erwin for a split second grew a little angered with his current lover, though he still knew Levi too well.

 _"I think I'll just keep going slow.. Don't you agree?"_ He teased, knowing for a fact that after what he had already pumped into his ex-lover for a long while, he knew the raven haired man was begging, pleading to get off as Levi's cock had never gone limp.

But, Erwin couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to come just as badly as the man that lie on his back within his bed.

 _"Please.."_  Levi eventually said, surprising Erwin slightly, " _Please... Please, just do it.. Do it.. DO it!"_ Levi eventually begged, moving his _own_ hips just to try to get more and the slower that Erwin thrusted, he knew it killed the grey eyed man even more. The blonde then grew a sly yet accomplished grin across his lips once again as he watched his ex-lover squirm and thrust his own hips just to get what he wanted, yet he still knew Levi couldn't get off without his support.

 _"Whatever you say, my love,"_ he acknowledged, getting a good grip of his hips and steadying the man's hips even with his own.

Within seconds, he began picking up the pace, pumping rapidly and as hard as he could, Erwin then bringing his hands up and he pressed the palms on his hands against the back of Levi's thighs, pushing until the raven haired man's knees met his chest and Erwin began thrusting as hard as he could once again.

 _"You love that, don't you?"_ Erwin asked teasingly, knowing that Levi could barely answer and with the first moan that escaped his saliva-ridden lips, Erwin leaned forward and put his strong palm against the Corporal's thin, wet, succulent mouth just to hide his cries of both pleasure and pain. The Commander pumped harder and harder and harder, the pressure of his hands increasing both on the back of one of Levi's thighs and the other over his lips and he almost forced Levi to kiss his own knees the more he pushed and pumped.

 _"Cover your own mouth and shut up.. Let me finish this,"_ Erwin demanded, removing his mit from Levi's lips and the raven haired man then covered his own mouth with both of his own palms, pressing them hard against his lips and Erwin then put both of his hands on the back of Levi's thighs again , kneeling as close as he could and he tried his hardest to pump his rock hard cock into Levi's hole as quick and hard as he could. 

The new position provided new pleasure doggy style coundn't compare to and Levi immediately pressed as hard as he could against his mouth as he moaned and cried through only hums instead of outright yells and Erwin continued harder and harder, faster and faster and he then reached forward with one of his hands, gripping the Corporal's hard cock within his hand and he held it tightly as he thrusted.

 _"Don't you dare cum without me,"_ he warned, holding Levi's cock so tight that he refused the small man to cum until he was ready himself.

 _"Let.. Let me!"_ Levi cried out, " _Let go.. Let me cum.."_ He cooed more,  _"Let me.. LET ME!"_ He called out more and more repetitively, Erwin's grin growing more intense and his ocean eyes sparked with excitement. 

 _"Say my name,"_ he coaxed.

 _"Erwin!"_ Levi called out without hesitation,  _"Err..Erwin!"_

 _"That's more like it.."_ The Commander pointed out and he thrusted as hard as his tired hips could possibly do, exacerbating his thrusts even more and more and more and he watched as Levi then began coughing and spitting through his own clasped fingers over his still wet mouth.

Eventually, Erwin let go of his grip on Levi's hard, throbbing cock and Levi let go of his mouth, reaching forward to rip open his shirt and small buttons flew off in all directions, cum spurting generously over his own tiny yet masculine abs and torso. Erwin then reached his own limit and he pumped one last time, feeling his own ejaculate coursing through his cock and he filled the hole he had been penetrating for so long now. He felt all of his creamy goodness pump freely into his lover and Levi let out a harsh, rattled moan as he felt it.

 _"S-So warm.. Disgusting.."_ The Corporal cooed under his breath and Erwin fell in love all over again with the one person he had fallen in love with already.

His love had never left for the raven haired man, yet Levi's words only made him realize once again how much he couldn't stand life without him and he only hoped now that the Corporal felt the same after his harsh and painful, yet hopefully pleasureful discipline. 

Erwin slowly pulled himself out from inside of Levi's ass, his palms on his buttocks and he slowly let Levi's hips meet his bed gently. He sat back a moment, looking down at his ex-lover he had just demolished and the cum Levi had spat glistened beautifully upon his torso.

Erwin was starstruck.

The Commander still knelt on the bed, staring down at Levi's wet torso and he couldn't help but notice as Levi squirmed and his ocean eyes then went to the Corporal's ass, seeing his own juice slowly seeping out of his tight, glorious hole and Erwin went just as warm as his lover did when he had came inside of him.

The Commander's eyes then went to Levi's, seeing his eyelids shut and heavy pants continued to billow out from between his thin lips, almost as if he couldn't catch his breath on his own and Erwin leaned over Levi's torso, his tongue touching the top base of his slowly erect-less cock and sliding up, lapping up all he could of his ex-lover's cum and even sucking it up when he reached the last of it. His ocean blue eyes then went up and met the pained, wincing grey eyes of his ex-lover that met his own and he then felt Levi's cock becoming erect slowly once again against his chest just at the sight of the Commander drinking in all of what he had spurted out. 

 _"F-Forgive me.. Please.."_ Levi begged as he stared at Erwin bringing his white coated tongue into his own mouth and swallowing what he had taken in.

 _"God.. I forgot how good you tasted.."_ Erwin implored longingly, not exactly ignoring Levi's words, but more so simply lost in his own mind as he tasted the sweat and cum he had licked up.

_"Please, do it.. Let me be yours again.."_

Erwin smirked after he had swallowed all he had licked up from Levi's flesh,  _"Do you want to leave me again?"_ He questioned, slowly pulling himself over Levi's tiny frame and their eyes now met as Erwin lie over the small man.

Levi looked into the ocean blue eyes he loved, knowing that now he could never, ever get passed this, he could never get used to anything else, and he could never hope that anyone else would know his body better than the Commander did.

 _"No.. I don't want to leave you.."_ Levi replied, bringing his shaky hand to Erwin's cheek and sliding it to the back of his head, letting his fingers slide through his clean, blonde locks.

 _"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I was stupid.. Forgive me, Erwin.. Forgive me.. Please.. Take me back,"_ Levi begged, his fingers clenching the blonde locks he slid his delicate hands through and Erwin kept his sly smirk.

 _"Have you learned your lesson?"_ Erwin wondered, his lips kissing the Corporal's chin.

" _Yes.."_

 _"Good,"_ Erwin replied with a sense of relief in his tone, leaning forward more and letting his succulent lips press softly against the thin lips of his lover, their kissing pecks eventually turning into an more deepened kiss and their tongue's passionately played with one another's.

Erwin knew he had told Levi not to come crawling back to his bed for comfort, but he had to admit that he loved walking in and seeing the raven haired man upon his bed, pleasuring himself, longing wholeheartedly for the blonde's touch and once again, his love. It made him feel wanted all over again, it made him see that Levi was just a child in a grown man's body when it came to love during their long and daunting relationship, but tonight, he had finally seen the boy inside of him mature into the man he had been waiting for him to be. Committed once again, committed until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where to go after this chapter, seeing as Levi finally got the discipline he needed and it was a happy end to the chapter.. So, I guess this is the end? It was fun for a short story and I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this, give kudos, and also comment. I appreciate it more than you can imagine.   
> This won't be my last story.. As I've stated before, this was just a practice piece, so expect more stories from me in the future.   
> Again, thank you all for your support! <3


End file.
